Naruto si Shinobi Konoha
by Zlatan Kyosuke
Summary: Naruto hidup sebatang kara yang tak mengetahui identitasnya, hanya nama Naruto yang tertinggal. Bertemu Hokage yang mengajaknya bergambung dengan Konoha dan membimbingnya menjadi shinobi hebat. Bercerita tentang perjalanan Naruto menjadi Shinobi. Typo bertebaran, mungkin. Author newbe.. Happy reading...
1. Chapter 1

**Masashi Kishimoto pemilik sah Naruto beserta isinya**

 **Naruto si Shinobi Konoha**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Rate : T (Untuk Sementara)**

Aku tidak bodoh, aku cukup memahami bagaimana maksut dari mereka dengan bagaimana mereka menatapku. Hanya saja,, aku membiarkanya..

Orang asing, yah.. orang asing aku akui itu. Sempat teringat olehku beberapa waktu lalu, bagaimana kakek itu dengan upaya keras untuk menjadikan ku salah satu dari bagian desa ini. Menurutku dia gila, dengan alasan warna rambut ku yg mencerminkan sikap berani dan menjadi warna api Konoha dengan entah,, dia benar-benar gila. Oh ya Konoha, itu nama desa ini. Mungkin karena dikelilingi hutan belantara desa ini di sebut desa Konoha. Apa pun itu aku sama sekali tak peduli. Dia juga berjanji akan mengajariku menjadi shinobi yang hebat. Hey, bahkan shinobi saja aku tidak paham. Aku tidak mengingatnya, namun karena dia menjanjikan tempat tinggal dan makan aku pun menerimanya.

Akademi ninja, entah kenapa aku di wajibkan untuk mengikuti itu, tapi si kakek tua meminta ku untuk masuk ke akademi ninja sebelum menjadi shinobi yang hebat ( hey.. sudah ku katakan berulang kali aku tak tertarik menjadi shinobi ). Namun, yah demi keberlanjutanku mendapat makan dan tempat tinggal aku pun menurutinya. Dan sekarang, lihatlah aku menjadi bahan tontonan di sekitar halaman akademi ini. Aku mengerti aku orang asing, namun tak perlu menatap seperti itu, dan hey... apa-apaan tatapan wanita itu, sungguh aneh, aku tak mengerti. "temui laki-laki bernama Iruka, dia akan menjadi sensei mu di akedemi" pesan dari kakek itu, jadi hanya perlu mencari si Iruka.

"Hey, sedang apa kau? Apa kamu tak mendengar lonceng itu?" Pria dewasa dengan luka melintang di sekitaran hidungnya meneriakiku.

"Yah, aku mendengarnya.. Dan apa guna lonceng itu?" Jawabku, dan bertanya balik.

"Ah.. kau pasti anak baru itu" aku jawab dengan mengangguk. " Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto.. benar?"

Aku menakan alis, uzumaki.. apa maksutnya? Setahuku namaku hanya Naruto, memang hanya nama itu yang tertinggal untuku. Mungkin, si kakek itu menambahkan identitasku, dan yah.. yang benar saja sesorang yang tak memiliki marga, dan kurasa itu menguntungkanku.

"Benar, itu nama saya" jawabku. "silahkan ikuti saya, dan nama saya Iruka, Iruka Umino. Hokage-sama telah memberitahuku perihal kedatanganmu di akademi".

"Hokage? Maksutmu kakek gila itu?"

"Hey..! jaga bicara mu nak! Dia pemimpin desa ini" dia meninggikan suara. Entah kenapa, padahal aku bicara kenyataan.

"Masuklah, dan kenalkan dirimu kepada teman-temanmu" perintahnya dengan hangat.

"Pagi anak-anak, hari ini kita kedatangan teman baru" Sapanya kepada yang lain dengan hangat. "Perkenalkan dirimu Naruto"

"Selamat pagi.. Namaku Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki.. Salam Kenal" Yah.. semoga aku tak terlihat aneh. Namun, yah.. aku masih menjadi bahan tontonan. Dan hey.. tatapan wanita itu, entah kenapa membuatku bergidik ngeri.

"Baiklah, silahkan Naruto-kun duduk di sebelah Sasuke. Angkat tanganmu Sasuke" Ucapnya dan menghilangkan suasana aneh itu. Dan yah.. rutinitas membosankanpun dimulai hari ini.

Tidak ada yang spesial, justru sangat membosankan acara ceramah dari si Iruka itu. Sedikit banyak kuketahui apa itu Shinobi, dan yah kurasa tak masalah mempelajarinya, selain menguntungkanku dalam hal bela diri, aku punya sedikit kegiatan dalam hidupku.

"Cakra dan Kegunaanya" judul dari salah satu buku yang aku ambil acak dari kardus yang entah kapan sudah ada di dalam aparemenku. "Baca dan berlatihlah" pesan tak bernama, dan pasti ini dari kakek gila itu. "Kontrol Cakra", "Dasar-dasar Taijutsu", "Perubahan Elemen" dan berbagai judul lainya dari buku-buku dan gulungan di kardus itu yang cukup sulit kumengerti.

Seminggu berlalu, kegiatan bosanku di akademi dan berbagai macam latihan dalam menerapkan apa yang tertulis di buku menjadi rutinitas keseharianku. Entah kenapa aku bersemangat pagi ini, kulihat bayangan bocah laki-laki usia 12 tahun berbalutkan jaket berkerah warna biru di cermin. Berbicara akademi, hanya beberapa yang ku kenal, termasuk "si dingin" Sasuke yang kebetulan duduk disebelahku, dan juga beberapa anak aneh lainya seperti Shikamaru "si tukang tidur" ataupun pecinta anjing Kiba. Dan untuk teman wanita, entah.. aku tak paham akan mereka. Ada yang suka pingsan ketika aku menatapnya, ada yang tiba-tiba terlihat sakit kita aku mendekat (itu sangat terlihat jelas, ketika wajah putihnya tiba-tiba memerah. Jadi, sangat benar ketika aku tak memiliki seorang teman wanita, mungkin mereka masih menjaga jarak denganku karena statusku sebagai pendatang baru.

 **Hokage Place**

"Bagaimana latihan mu Naruto-kun, apakah ada suatu hal yang tak kau mengerti?" aku menaikan alis, dia terlihat tenang dalam berbicara. Kuingat beberapa waktu lalu dia terlihat nyentrik, entahlah kurasa dia memang aneh.

"Hmm, kurasa tidak." Kutanggapi dengan singkat, dan masalah perubahanya, biarkanlah, aku tak peduli.

"Kurasa kau pantas mengikuti ujian kelulusan dari akademi" Ucapnya, tanpa meninggalkan atensinya dari secarik kertas, kurasa itu semacam laporan. Hey.. Baru seminggu kurasa, dan sekarang harus lulus.

"Bukanya aku baru memasuki akademi dalam satu minggu? Apa itu tidak terlalu cepat?"

"Tenanglah, aku hokage disini.. Apapun bisa kulakukan, untuk meluluskan bocah sepertimu itu perihal gampang. Jadi kau cukup ikut ucapanku!" Yah, nyentrik dan sok ngaturnya pun terlihat. Tapi setidaknya dia benar-benar si kakek tua itu.

"Terserah kau kakek tua." Jawabku.

"Baiklah, kau boleh keluar. Dan, jangan lupa untuk membaca dan berlatih" Perintahnya.

"Ya, ya.. " Jawabku sambil meninggalkan ruangan.

Kudengar dari instruksi Iruka Sensei di akademi tadi, dua minggu lagi ujian kelulusan akan dilaksanakan. Dua minggu, cukup kurasa untuk sekedar memperbaiki keterambatanku. Yah.. menambah porsi latihan, kurasa jam tidur dan jadwal santaiku akan berkurang. Apa boleh buat, ini demi kelancaran dan keberlanjutan hidupku, tak ingin ku kembali seperti dulu.


	2. Chapter 2

**Masashi Kishimoto pemilik sah Naruto beserta isinya**

 **Naruto si Shinobi Konoha**

 **Genre: Adventure**

 **Rate : T (Untuk Sementara)**

Pagi yang indah, membalut tubuhku dengan kaos dan jaket berkerah warna biru, akupun meluncur ke Akademi untuk mengikuti ujian kelulusan genin. Genin semacam tingkatan shinobi, menurutku itu suatu yang tidak terlalu penting. Hmm.. udara yang bersih, aktivitas warga yang terlihat hangat. Kurasa hidup di Konoha merupakan keputusan yang tak terlalu buruk.

"Naruto.."

"Yoo.. Shika.. Kau terlihat semangat pagi ini"

"Yah.. Untuk mengakhiri kehidupan merepotkan akademi, kurasa semangat diujian merepotkan ini sangat dibutuhkan" Hahaha,, Kalimat yang menurutku cukup panjang untuk seorang pemalas seperti dia.

"Naruto, bukanya kau baru tiga minggu di akademi?" Aku menaikan alis, aku mengerti dibalik pertanyaan itu, hanya saja…

"Tak perlu, kurasa kau cukup memahami apa pertanyaanku" Sudah kuduga, hal seperti ini akan muncul. Kakek tua itu sungguh merepotkan.

"Yah, kau bisa mengartikan bahwa beberapa hal sudah ke tempuh sebelumnya. Dan apakah aku terlihat belum layak untuk mengikuti ujian itu?" Kulihat dia hanya tersenyum, kurasa akupun tersenyum.

 **2 days after Genin Exam**

Hmm, kurasa aku sudah terlelap dari beberapa jam yang lalu dan terlihat di kelas tinggal aku, Sasuke dan seorang perempuan besurai layaknya permen kapas. Sakura namanya, dia cukup manis dan aku suka senyumnya, kurasa dia akan jadi teman yang baik. Kami bertiga menjadi satu tim, yah.. tim. Setiap genin yang lulus akan di bentuk menjadi tim yang terdiri dari tiga orang genin dan satu orang pembibing, dan kudengar pembimbing berpangkat Jounin, entah itu tingkat seperti apa yang jelas di atas tingkat geni mungkin satu atau dua diatas genin.

 ** _Buft_**

Muncul asap dari ketiadaan, kurasa itu semacam jutsu perpindahan kalau tidak salah bernama _shunshin_. Hmm kurasa hanya tingkatan tinggi yang bisa melakukanya.

"Selamat sore anak-anak, kurasa kalian adalah anak didiku. Temui aku di halaman belakang akademi ini" Perintahnya dan sebelum kami menjawab pun dia telah pergi memakai teknik perpindahan itu. Yah.. kurasa kami harus mengikutinya.

 **Someplace in Behind the Academy**

"Tim tujuh, benar?" Kami mengangguk.

"Baiklah, Namaku Kakashi, Kakashi Kakashi guru pembibing tim tujuh, aku mempunyai cita-cita yang tak perlu kalian ketahui dan saya menyukai dan membenci sesuatu yang tidak berkaitan dengan kalian. Silahka kalian mengenalkan diri kalian seperti apa yang aku lakukan barusan." Mintanya, seperti memerintah. Tentu jangan lupa dengan senyuman menggunakan matanya itu.

"Dimulai dari kau bocah emo!"

"Sasuke, Sasuke Uchiha.. Aku suka berlatih membenci hal yang tak berkaitan denganku, Membunuh seseorang adalah tujuanku." Dia memang aneh.

"Hmm, klasik.. Baiklah kau Kuning!" Klasik?

"Naruto, Naruto Uzumaki. Kesukaan, hmm.. berlatih mungkin dan bersantai pastinya, hal yang ku benci belum pernah ku temui. Tujuan beum ada mungkin." Yah mungkun hanya itu yang dapat ku beritahu tentang diriku.

"Sakura Haruno, Suka dengan suatu yang menyenangkan dan yang manis-manis, tak suka dengan cewek genit. Tujuan, hoo.. Menikah di altar dengan pria yang tampan dan kuat." Wah,, dia wanita yang bersemangat.

"Kau terlalu bersemangat nona, bahkan aku beum memintamu untuk memperkenalkan diri. Yasudahlah.. besok kalian akan ku beri tes, di tempat latihan nomer tujuh. Tes ini bertujuan untuk mengukur kelayakan kalian sebagai genin terutama genin didikanku. Baiklah kalian boleh pergi. Satu lagi, kalian tidak perlu sarapan cukup membawa bekal untuk waktu makan siang." Ucapnya diikuti dengan menghilangnya dia, tes lagi.. siapa peduli.

"Untuk apa tes itu, bukanya kita sudah menjadi genin?" Tanya si rambut kapas.

"Dia bilang kelayakan bukan, kurasa memang masih perlu dipertimbangkan status ginin kita, melihat seperti apa tes kelulusan kemarin." Jawabku, yah melihat tes genin kemarin sungguh membuatku tertawa, aku merasa tak berguna aku menambah jam latihanku kemarin.

"Bagaimana kalau kita gagal?" gumamnya dengan menunduk, kurasa dia masih trauma dengan ujian kemarin.

"Mungkin dia akan mengembalikanmu ke akademi" Jawab si emo, aahahah dia benar-benar dingin. Tampak dia tak memperdulikan perasaan si kapas.

"Tenanglah Sakura, kurasa besok ujiannya berdasarkan tim" dia menatapku "Boleh kupanggil begitu, Sakura" Ucapku sambil tersenyum.

"Tentu Naruto, kita teman bukan." Ucapnya malu-malu.

"Baiklah, kurasa tidak hal penting lagi, aku pulang." Ucap Sasuke datar.

Huft.. Kurasa aku harus terbiasa dengan kondisi tim yang yah.. tampaknya cukup lama waktu yang ku habiskan denga mereka mereka berdua.


End file.
